


i could never hate you.

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles apoliges to lydia and asks her a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could never hate you.

it was late Saturday night when someone knocked on Lydia’s door. Her mom was away for the weekend so it was just her and her dog prada in the house. Lydia got up from her bed and ran downstairs,she opened the door to see stiles standing there crying.

"Stiles what happened? Are you okay?" Lydia asked panicking

"We …. We broke up…. Me and malia broke up" he replied.

"Oh" is all lydia was able to say. If she was going to be honest she was glad they broke up she never really liked malia.

"But it’s not what I’m upset about ….. Lydia I’m so sorry" stiles said

"What do you mean that why your not upset and what are you sorry about?"

"I’m upset because I’m an idiot. Lydia for the past few months, I have totally neglected you. I have been so wrapped up in malia that I didn’t realise how much you were hurting, I didn’t realise how alone you felt and when you needed me I wasn’t there for you. Lydia I am sorry it took me this long but I need to ask you something I.... I want you to answer honestly, will you promise to do that?"

"I promise"

"do you love me?" He asked

The question shocked lydia, yes she will admit that she has fallen for stiles but she has never said it out loud.

It took her a few minutes to reply she could see stiles looking at her desperately.

"I do stiles ….. I love you" she finally said

Stiles suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I love you too" is what he said before kissing her.

Lydia was the first to break away.

" just to let you know I forgive you for neglecting me" she said

"Good because I don’t think I could live with you hating me"

" I could never hate you,i love you too much" she said before kissing him again


End file.
